The Albus S Potter Adventures
by hpmbs888
Summary: This is the story of Albus Severus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. There will be (hopefully) 7 books.
1. The Train

_The Albus S. Potter Adventures: Chapter One- The Train_

**Hi! This is my first FanFic, and it takes place right after the epilogue in DH. This is Albus Severus Potter's story at Hogwarts. I hope you like it! Just so you know, I definitely can't write as well as JK Rowling. Sorry. All of the characters in this chapter are property of JK Rowling.**

_I won't, I won't be in Slytherin! _Albus thought to himself while sitting in the train car with James, his second year brother, Rose, his cousin (who was also second year), and Hugo, his cousin who was about the same age as him and also a first year.

"So Albus, are you worried?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Albus answered, except he knew what James meant.

"Slytherin?"

"Be quiet, James!" Hugo said. "I'm not worried at all, and I bet you have something to worry about also."

"Of course not," he lied, "I'm never worried. Ever."

Around 12:30, the door opened, and a smiling woman opened the door and said, "Anything off the candy cart, dears?"

They got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to share, and they each got a licorice wand, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a Chocolate Frog.

"Who's on your card, Rose?" Hugo asked.

"Morgana."

"I've got Hengist of Woodcroft." James said.

"Alberic Grunnion." Albus said.

"Cliodna." Said Hugo, finally.

"We'd better go change into our robes now." Rose said.

"You two go on ahead," Hugo said, "I need to ask James something."

After Rose and Albus had left the train cart to go and change into their robes, Hugo asked James, "What are you worried about?"

"I'm going to try out for the Quidditch team to be a chaser."

"That's great! Why are you so worried about it?"

"I'm worried because I'm not going to make it. I've never even been on a broom before!"

"I know you'll get on the team. I'm 100% positive." And with that, they went to change into their robes.

_MEANWHILE…._

"Where do we go to change into our robes, Rose?"

"The back of the train"

"Ohh… look who it is. It's little Potter and his Weasley cousin," a kid with short blondish hair and two tough looking kids behind him interrupted them.

"Shut it, Scorpius." Rose replied.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared. Weasley's sticking up for her puny little cousin. How sweet." Scorpius snickered.

"Shouldn't you be getting you're robes on, Malfoy?"

"You should too. See ya in Hogwarts, wimps. Let's go, Young, Strong."

"Who was that?" Ablus asked Rose.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you're dad's rival's son." Rose answered Albus.

"Oh, that's why he was a jerk. I bet my dad was better than him in everything." Albus replied to Rose.

"He sure was, Albus."

"Hey, guys! I can't believe you aren't in your robes yet!" James said.

"Yeah, James and I already caught up with you two!" Hugo added. "Hey what took you guys so long, anyway?"

"Scorpius Malfoy ran into us."

"Oh. That explains it," James replied, "well, we should go change, guys."


	2. The Sorting

**_Chapter Two: The Sorting_**

**Sorry that the last chapter was kinda short, but it doesn't really matter now that I think about it. I mean, in the future the chapters will be longer. Definitely longer. I hope you like chapter two, when they get sorted! TO THE STORY! ;)**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid said. James, Hugo, Rose, and Albus knew who he was, because he was very good friends of their parents, and two of them had even met Hagrid.

"C'mon, firs' years, in the boats ye go!" Malfoy, Strong, and Young were all in a boat together, and Hugo, Albus, and a boy named Ben were in the same boat.

Hagrid knocked three times on the wooden door when they had finally got there in the boats, and it swung open. There was an old, tall, black haired witch standing there, and it looked like she was waiting for them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said to her.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She replied. I will take them from here." She replied.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the hard, stone floor. Albus and Hugo could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a door to the right- the rest of the school must've already been there- then, Professor McGonagall took all the kids into a small, empty chamber of the hall. They all barely fit, rather closer together than they would have ever wanted it to be.

"Welcome, students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The start of term banquet will begin very shortly. Before you sit in the Great Hall, you'll be sorted into your houses." She told the young first years. "The Sorting ceremony is very important because the House you get sorted into will be like your family and home for the next seven years while you are at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your Hoses dormitory, and spend free time in your Houses common room.

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each House has its own history, and have each produced spectacular people," she said. "Your triumphs will earn your House points, when any rule breaking will end up with your House losing points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup, which is a great honor."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in front of the whole school in a couple minutes," she said, "and I will be back for you when we are ready."

"How do they sort us into our Houses?" Hugo asked Albus.

"I have no idea," he answered.

"Move along now! The Sorting is about to start." Professor McGonagall said. Nobody had realized she had returned, so every one jumped.

"Now make a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "the Sorting is about to start.

When they had finally entered the Great Hall, they all noticed a grungy, scummy, old hat sitting on a stool at the very front of the Great Hall, so everyone could notice it.

A rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing (I can't make up my own song, so I'm going to use the one in the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone):

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole Hall burst into applause as the magical hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the four tables and became still once again.

"When I call your name, you will come up and put on the hat. Ben, Abner!"

"It's the kid from the boat!" Hugo whispered to Albus.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said when it was placed on his head by Minerva McGonagall.

The Gryffindor table immediately cheered.

There were 14 Hufflepuffs, 12 Slytherins, 17 Ravenclaws, And 16 Gryffindors when Albus' name was finally called.

"Potter, Albus!" McGonagall shouted. When the school heard the name, there were whispers and gasps everywhere.

Albus walked out of the line next to Hugo, and sat on the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_"Hmmm, I remember sorting your mother and father, both Gryffindors ,well you're definitely not going to be a Hufflepuff, except you would do well in all the others." the hat said._

_"Just not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Albus replied to the Sorting Hat._

_"Well, if that's the way it is, then you might as well be a GRYFFINDOR!"_

The whole Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, especially James, Rose, and Ben. Hugo was also sorted into Gryffindor, as well as some others. Then, once everybody was done eating, Minerva McGonagall walked up to the podium in the front of the Great Hall, used a spell to amplify her voice, and said,

"Welcome to a great new year at Hogwarts! First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Hence the name, Forbidden forest. Quidditch trials will be held in the third week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house's team should contact Madam Hooch. And everyone, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Pick your favorite tune, any tune will do, and here we go!

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

"Prefects, lead the first years to their dormitorys."


End file.
